


If You’se a Viper

by merry_magpie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Historical, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Recreational Drug Use, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve get high, dance, giggle, and fool around in the 30s.  That’s it.  That’s the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You’se a Viper

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the song is from the song [If You’se a Viper by Stuff Smith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKFH_zh4gY0). If you want even more 30s and 40s reefer songs check out [this playlist](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX4vL1PYyRM) which has some great songs on it. My favorites are “The Reefer Song” by Fats Waller, “Killin' Jive” by The Cats & The Fiddle, “When I Get Low I Get High” by Chick Webb and his Orchestra, and “Jack I’m Mellow” by Trixie Smith. The silly, laconic tone of a lot of these songs inspired this story. 
> 
> Finally, I want to thank my betas for this story, Cyan and Powderedmilk. Everything good about this story is thanks to you guys. All the mistakes are mine.

Bucky pushed him up the stairs, two hands on his lower back, and Steve stumbled trying to keep up with Bucky’s enthusiasm. Bucky was humming a song in his baritone, and Steve liked the way the sound sent needles of desire crawling up his spine like the electricity on the Tesla coils in Frankenstein. By the time they got back to their apartment, Steve was out of breath but Bucky was doing a little two-step to go along with the song he was humming. 

Bucky fumbled with the key, too involved in the sway of his hips and the shuffle of his feet, not sparing enough attention for his hands. He looked foolish and Steve unsuccessfully choked back a laugh, snorting and wheezing instead. Bucky turned to him, put his finger to his lips and said “shhhhh” before he broke down in laughter against the door. Mr. Walker from down the hall waddled by, his shirt tails untucked and a newspaper under his arm as he made his way to the bathroom. He stared at Steve and Bucky and they stared back, forgetting the key business altogether. When he’d passed them and closed the door to the bathroom they burst into laughter again, though this time Bucky did manage to get the door open. 

They both stumbled into the apartment, tossing the stuff from their pockets on the table. Steve didn’t care about how hard the change from his pocket hit the table but he wasn’t so high he would risk hurting his pocket-sized sketchbook or his pencils. He placed both of them down on the table before he shrugged out of his jacket. Bucky tossed all the junk from his pockets on the table. His change rolled around and mixed with Steve’s but neither of them cared. 

Bucky got side tracked with his song and grabbed at Steve trying to pull him into his dance. “Get offa me, asshole.” Steve said, pushing Bucky away. Bucky pouted, his soft lips looked even more kissable than they did in the sober light of day so Steve pushed Bucky into their bedroom without bothering to shut the door behind them. Privacy, even the limited kind in the flophouse, was a luxury still and it felt nearly taboo to leave a door open when they were about to do what they were about to do. Bucky leaned over their bed and opened the window a crack, keeping the shade drawn. 

While Bucky was opening the window, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, undid his belt, and slid his pants down. He was tempted to smack Bucky’s bare ass but the walls were thin enough as it was and with the window open they had to be even more quiet than normal. Bucky toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants but didn’t take his shirt off. He wandered around in his shirt with his dick hanging out dancing again to the song in his head. This time his eyes were closed as he swayed, like he was in a club with a pretty girl on his arm. One who knew the steps and was as light on her feet as Bucky was on his. Steve watched what should have been ridiculous what with his dick flopping around as he danced, but instead it made Steve feel kinda like they were kids again. Like the world was just them and whatever they wanted. Like they could be whoever they were, flaws and all, and neither one cared. With Bucky’s eyes closed Steve could watch him without it being embarrassing for either one of them. 

The song in his head must have ended because Bucky stopped dancing with the invisible dame and caught Steve staring at him. He looked real smug and smiled at Steve. “Like what you’re seeing?” Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky raided the pants on the floor for the second joint of two they’d been gifted in the club tonight. One had been smoked there, it was only polite to share it with their friend after all, but this one was all for them. 

Steve dug into the pocket of his pants for the book of matches he swiped from the jar by the coat check on their way out and tossed it to Bucky. He stood over the bed, bent the cardboard booklet open and ripped the match out, striking it. Bucky lit the joint in a flare of sulfur, the acrid smell cut through the stuffy warmth of the room and Steve smiled to himself a little as he turned and dropped his pants on the floor next to Bucky’s before crawling onto the bed. Bucky inhaled and held it, passing the joint to Steve before joining him on the bed. He exhaled out the window as Steve took the joint to his own mouth. The sweet, sticky, herbal smell of reefer filled the apartment. Steve held the smoke in his lungs, letting them relax and willing himself not to cough -- easier with the second joint of the night then it had been with the first. Steve lifted the curtain a bit and spewed the smoke out the window. He passed the joint back to Bucky who held it away from them both, letting it burn while he leaned over Steve and kissed him. 

Steve was already high enough that the kiss was as funny as it was a turn on. He laughed against Bucky’s mouth. “Can’t you stop giggling just one moment?” Bucky complained his mouth hot and wet against Steve’s. 

“Nope.” Which set Steve off again. Bucky sighed, pretending to be put upon, but eventually he joined in. They passed the joint between them for another hit each before Bucky pinched it out, saving the rest for another night. They had already been mellow before they got home but now Steve was so high he felt like everything was a dream. It was always nice to fuck Bucky when he was high. He never thought about wanting to be normal then. Instead he loved the way way Bucky’s lips were slick and his tongue bounced and swirled in Steve’s mouth as they kissed.

Bucky worked his way down Steve’s chest, his kisses leaving blooming flowers of warmth as he went. Steve relaxed into the bed, feeling like he was pouring into it, surrounded on all sides by comfort and Bucky. Steve was half hard when Bucky finally reached his dick. Bucky nuzzled Steve’s balls and then took Steve into his mouth. He worked Steve slowly, flicking his tongue against the shaft just under the head the way Steve liked. He took his time as Steve warmed up. He had a problem getting hard when he was this stoned, too relaxed, but Bucky seemed to like teasing him and sucking him until he was hard. Steve curled his fingers into Bucky’s hair, letting his arm follow the bob of Bucky’s head up and down. Before long he was fully hard and sweating with lust in the warm, sticky night. 

“Buck, Jesus, Buck.” Steve whispered. Bucky let Steve pick the pace as he began to fuck up into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky stroked Steve’s thigh with the hand that wasn’t supporting him and Steve took that to mean he could keep going, keep fucking into the warmth of Bucky’s mouth. If dancing was as easy as this - Bucky following Steve’s lead with only a light touch or a warm breath against skin for communication - maybe he’d get out onto the dance floor sometime. He kept Bucky’s mouth where it was with a light grip on Bucky’s hair while he shifted and rolled his hips up into Bucky’s mouth. He wanted to keep this going, to feel this good and this high, as long as he could. Bucky mewed and hummed, sounding as turned on by Steve’s control of the situation as Steve felt fucking into Bucky’s mouth. He’d twirl his tongue against Steve’ head just to remind them both that this was a dance. Steve might be the lead, letting Bucky know where to go and to guiding him by touch, but they were a pair and they worked together. 

He could feel his balls tightening and the pleasurable pressure building up at the base of his spine. He tried to back off, he tried to slow down but Bucky hummed his disapproval and worked his tongue faster against Steve’s shaft. 

Steve couldn’t stop himself from coming. He covered his mouth with this arm, biting down to keep from making a sound, still fucking into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky swallowed around him as he came. 

When his dick started to soften, Bucky wiped his mouth and slid up besides Steve. 

“God damn, you’re gorgeous like that.” He whispered in Steve’s ear, trailing his finger up and down Steve’s sternum. “Fucked and dazed and high.” He kissed Steve and pulled back again. “Gorgeous.” He reached his hand down and started to stroke himself. “I want you to watch me,” he said. 

Steve rolled onto his side, scooting to the edge of the bed so Bucky had a bit more room to stretch out his legs and he had a better view of Bucky. He kept stroking, twisting at the end of each stroke. Steve put his hand on Bucky’s calf to remind him of his presence as Bucky’s head rolled back against the wall and his eyes closed. Steve didn’t trust himself to keep his voice to a whisper so he held his tongue and watched like Bucky asked. Bucky didn’t like to keep at it for long, not if he wasn’t fucking Steve into the floor, so it didn’t take long before he was coming, spunk decorating his belly. Steve could barely hear the street traffic below, his ears full of the sound of rushing blood and the exhalations of the two of them in the bedroom.

Bucky reached down over the side of the bed and patted around for his pants. He finally found them, though he had to reach and twist away from Steve momentarily to do so. He grabbed his handkerchief cleaned himself up. 

“You wanna sleep?” Bucky asked as he flung the dirty handkerchief to the floor. 

“Nah, gonna use the rest of this buzz to draw.”

“You mind if I sleep?” Bucky said, already scooting down onto his side, his arms crossed like he did when he was trying not to sleep and failing. 

Steve kissed his forehead. “Nah, just don’t snore.” He got out of bed and put on his underwear and pants, pulling the suspenders up over his bare shoulders. It was September, so it was too warm in the apartment for him to want more clothes. 

“Don’t snore. Got it.” Bucky said but by the time Steve turned around to reply he was already passed out. 

Steve pulled up the blankets until he was half covered and walked out into the other room where his sketchbook was and tried to finish the still life, a glass half full of water on his table, for his class due Thursday. He thought about Bucky, naked on the bed and posed like a Michelangelo sculpture. Awake, Bucky was the worst model, fidgeting and too curious about the end result of what Steve was doing. Steve usually ended up drawing him from memory and while they were good, Bucky always complained saying Steve made him look too pretty and not like the tough guy he obviously was. Asleep however, asleep Steve could finally get the sketch from life he wanted of Bucky. Besides, he needed more nude practice anyway. Those were harder to get outside of class than a still life. 

Steve stuck his chair in the door, propped his feet up against the door jam, and balanced his drawing pad on his knees. The light that hit Bucky was hard, from the right, and created sad shadows around his eyes that Steve wanted to capture. He promised himself he’d capture a few quick sketches and then lay out the foundation of a final before he went to bed but no more than that. 

He wouldn’t stay up all night. He’d get to turn off the light and crawl beside Bucky. That’d be a nice ending to the day, he thought as he laid out his first lines.


End file.
